Paths of Unexpected Love VS Lust
by Poke-Oh1988
Summary: Akiza and Yusei are about to enter Duel Acadamy. but Devine also has intrest in Akiza. Will these duelist find love at the academy of will lust win over true love. Rated M for refrences and possible lemons.
1. C00 - A legendary Passover

Hi guys and girls. As you know I have always been asking for ideas to use for new chapters of my storys. Well this one was suggested by reader Jade546. I decided to write a sample chapter for this to see how people think to it.

 **Chapter 00 –** **A legendary Passover** **.**

It was a clear day in Domino city, and the peace of the early afternoon was about to be disturbed by someone in a hurry. "I have to hurry or I will miss my slot in the entrance exam. I have my deck and my duel disk and I've only got 20 minutes to get there. I've never been late before and I can't be today. Oh well at least I can't get expelled before I join." The young man said to himself before shouting "Duel Academy here comes Yusei Fudo."

As he ran through the park in a hurry he didn't notice a Young man in a red jacket in his way and applied his brakes too late. He bumped into him and fell on is back side, his deck being knocked out of his belt holder. He scrambled to pick up his cards while saying "Sorry about that." He picked up the last of his card as the other boy looked to him. "Hay you would happen to be a duelist would you?" he said. "Yes I'm in a rush to get to my entrance exam for the academy." Yusei confirmed. "Talk about Nostalgia." The boy said under his breath, and reached into his deck holder. Yusei stud up and bowed the the boy quickly and was about to run when the boy stoped him. "Hay why don't you take this with you. I get a feeling that this card might belongs with you." The boy said as he handed a card to Yusei. "Eh oh ok, thanks." Yusei said as the boy began to walk away. "Hold on what's you name?" Yusei asked. The boy turned around "My names Jaden, I'm the spirit follower. Uniting the duel spirits with their partners." He said before walking away. "Jaden? Wait that's Jaden Yuki? The legendary duelist?" Yusei said to himself in shock before looking at the card he was given **Junk Kuriboh!** At that moment he remembered he was running late "Oh no I've got to get moving." Yusei said and ran as fast as he could.

Nearby in a red haired girl was standing outside the Kaiba dome arena, holding a mask and her deck. She was not sure what to do. She just finished her duel and was fully accepted to duel Academy, but she wasn't happy. "What am I doing here? I want to become the best but why do I have to come here of all places. I have to leave home just too go to school. What's the point?" The girl said sadly. A guy came out wearing a blue uniform looking cocky, and saw the girl. "Well if it isn't the red headed Bombshell who won her match in 3 turns. Why are you so blue Miss Queen of the new year." the guy said. "Your a good example Mr. smug." She replied. "Oh come on Akiza you need to cheer up, you passed and got into the blue dorm what more could you ask for." The guy said, but the way it was said got on her Nerves. "A reason to actually go to a place I don't want to go to. Now go away." Akiza said sternly. "Oh ok be like that my queen." The guy said as he walked away.

Akiza was about to turn and walk away when suddenly he saw someone running towards her. "Sorry can you let me through im going to be late for my test." He shouted as he ran, Akiza dodged him quickly but not before she noticed his eyes shining with determination. 'Those eyes!' she thought as he ran to the sign in table. "Yusei Fudo Testing for duel academy please." He saids quickly to the staff. "Lets see…Yes Mr Fudo. You number is SD8. Please go to the main arena and wait." The lady said and handed him his entry card. "Thanks" Yusei replied and ran off again. "Yusei Fudo? Those eyes what are you seeking here? Maybe I will see if I watch his duel." Akiza said and walked back to the Kaiba dome arena. 'Maybe this won't be as boring as I though.' She thought.

I hope you like this story sample for now as I have a lot on right now. I don't know when I will be able to update but I hope to be more active this next year.

Please leave me some feed back and if you like it, because if you do I'll try to work on this as a side project. Jade546hope this is ok as a start.


	2. C01 - First Site at Duel Academy Trials

**Jade546** \- im glad you liked the short chaper of the story. the reason for the short chapter was to set up the events of this chapter so i apologise if it was too short for you.

 **ok guys now all that we are getting into the meat of the story I think it might be a good idea if I explain a few things before we start.**

 **1: while this story is going to be based on yugioh 5d's I should point out that this point synchro monsters will not exist yet. all the synchro monsters that get used will be treated and are considered as fusion monsters at this time. tuner monsters that were used will be in the story, however they will be known as tuner type monsters.**

 **2: if a duel of any sort is played out in the story the effects of tuner/synchro monsters will be the same as the official cards however they will have additional effects to make up for this change. and before anyone comments that they don't like this, rest assure they will become synchros later in the story. when they do these extra effects will no longer exist.**

 **With the rules now explained Let Go...**

 **Chapter 01 – First Site at Duel Academy Trials.**

As the last of the duel exams were being performed on the arena floor two people were watching from the observation deck, one reminiscing about the old days while the other was just watching out of interest. "You know 6 years ago I was here trying to get into the academy and now I'm with the north branch as a researcher. I'm glad I get time off to watch the duel tests every year." said a young lady wearing a duel academy uniform that was out of date. "Your generation are lucky Alexis, Kaiba was only obsessed with Yugi and Atem back in the day. We didn't have a dueling school to go to. If Joey had this chance in the day I bet he would have been know as more than just that stupid title he gave himself." Said the other lady wearing a yellow short top with the word Spirit written across it. "Yugi? The king of Games. Remeinds me of Jaden, he told me last time I saw him he attually duelled Yugi but he never actually told me who won that duel though." Alexis added. "Well I better get home I have to fly out tomorrow for my next audition, Thanks for the chat Alexis." The girl finished. "Have a good flight Téa, brake a leg." Alexis added and she ran off. As Alexis was about to leave she notised a red haired student reenter the arena. "There she is." She said a walked away.

Akiza was hanging around the entrance to the arena looking out for the boy he notised before. "Akiza is that you?" said a voise behind her. Akiza turned around to spot Alexis who was attually her test opponent from earlier that day. "Oh you Miss Rhodes right? Did you want me for something?" Akiza asked worried what she had done wrong. "You don't have to get defensive Akiza, I just wanted to give you something." Alexis replied and handed her a card. "A card?" Akiza replied confused. "Yes, In my day we gave special cards to duelests who we felt had potential and I think that card should be with you. Look after it." Alexis explained before leaving. Akiza was confused as she looked at the card she was given ' **Rose Dancer** ' It was a card she hadn't seen before but Akiza placed it into her deck without thinking too much about it. " **Attention will Test code SD8 please report to Field 3 for you test.** " Called the announcer on the PA system. "Field 3 I better hurry and see this guy in action." Akiza said to herself before running off.

Yusei was dueling against his test opponent and was struggling, He was down to 1000 life points and had nothing on his field left, his opponent had the legendary ancient gear golem in play and 3000 Life points left. In the viewing area the man who was teasing Akiza earlier was watching and mocking different people around him. "That Yusei kid is pathetic. Who uses mechanical looking warrior monsters these days." The guy said laughing. "You know Sayer if I didn't know any better I would have thought you thought those psychic monsters you use are the best." Said another guy with crow styled hair. "Leave him alone Crow, Sayers monsters don't have a chance against my Archfiend Dragon anyway. Or my names not Jack Atlas." Said a third person. "Well either way jack that Yusei might lose on his next turn at this rate." Sayermocked again. Down by the arena side Akiza was watching the duel and was beginning to regret coming back now.

"Yusei you have duelled well but you won't win, go ahead and make your last turn." The examiner said. "My decks not lost yet Mr Crowler, and ill prove it now. Its my turn, Draw." Yusei shouted. "And at this point I activate my Final turn strike trap card." Dr. Crowler called. "Final turn strike?" Yusei questioned. "Yes student wannabe, this card is a Game ender. At the end of your turn if you fail to destroy my monster you lose altomaticly. But it also as an exchange lets you add any card to your hand from your deck, make it count." Crowler said mocking him. "Fine but I will win this turn Dr. Crowler, the card I add will be my ' **Junk Barrarge** ' Spell card." Yusie called. "Really? An equip spell that won't even help you." Crowler laughed. "I'll start by summoning the Tuner type monster **Junk Sychron**.[1300 ATK]" Yusei annoused. "A tuner Type monster, What a joke." Crowler countered not caring. "Junk Syncron lets me revive one monster that's level 2 or lower back from the Graveyard, Come back **Speed Warrior** [400DEF]" Yusei added. "Two weak monsters? You can't win with them." Crowler added.

"Alone maybe but together they can! I activate Junk Syncrons Second effect, I can fusion Summon a monster from my extra deck using monsters on my field, as long as I meet the requirements. I fuse Junk Syncron with my Level 2 Speed Warrior!" Yusei called as he raised his arm to the sky. "Wait Time out you cant do that." Akiza said to herself as the two monster began to combine. "Worrior of Speed, Unite with the Engine of hope and Rev it up. I fusion summon Level 5 Junk Worrior! [2300ATK]" Yusei reveled. "2300 Attack points that's good but it's still not enough my boy." Crowler mentioned before being interrupted. "When junk worrior is summoned its two effects activate in sequence Dr. Crowler. First I can revive a level 2 or lower monster from the graveyard, Return speed worrior." Yusei continued. "Are you done yet?" Crowler said getting bored. "Not yet, now Junk Worriors second effect kicks in, He gains attack points equal to all Level 2 or lower monsters on my field. Go Power of Fellows! [2300+900=3200]" Yusei explained but crowler still didn't seams bothered. "Yusei you may be able to distroy my monster now but you will still lose. You have to wipe out my life points as well this turn or you lose remember." Crowler reminded.

"That cowerd. That's not fair. That's not possible with the life point difference they have." Jack called out. "That's right Crowler it's not possible." Crow added. "Guess my thoughts were right after all." Akiza said to herself looking down. "Who said I was done yes Doctor?" Yusei called out to everyone's shock. "I still have two cards in my hand and there exact cards I need. I Equip my Junk Worrior with two Copys of **Junk Barrarge**. They don't increase his attack points but now if he destroys a monster in battle he will no inflict half your monster Attack points as effect damage!" Yusei called out. "Wait Time out!" Crowler cryed out. "Junk Worrior Attack his Ancient Gear Golem! Scrap Fist Strike!" Yusei called. The attack hit his golem and crowler took 200 damage. "Junk Barrarge now activates, you now talk half of his atk as Damage and since I used two of them, you take 3000 points of damage." Yusei called as the Ancient Gear Golem fell onto Crower. Yusei was able to take a breath as Crowlers Lifepoints redused to zero but in that moment the shockwave hit Yusei hard as well, knocking him off his feet and sent him flying towards Akiza. Akiza didn't have time to react and the two of them crashed into eachother hard. In the second before the collided there eyes connected, time stopped for a moment, there lips brushed against eachothers before the heads collided. They both slammed into the seating area head first knocking each other out in the process.

" **Attention medical team to the stands of Field 3, Double injurys reported.** " Called the observer on the PA

[Another World]

'Kuri? Kurii? KURIII!' a voise called from the shadows. 'Wake up Master! Wake up' another voise spoke. Yusei opened his eyes and looked around him, he noticed a red haired girl next to him, he could see her but couldn't move or see her face. "Kuri?" the voice said again. "Eh who is there?" Yusei asked and turned towards the voice. "Hold on you Junk Kuriboh?" he continued. "Kurri Kuri Ku Ku Kiii (Yes master you remember!)" Kuriboh replied. "Whats going on? Why can't I move?" Yusei asked. "Ki ki ur rii Kurii ri (You were knocked out.)" Kuriboh explained, Yusei seemed surprised that he could understand junk kuriboh but didn't think about it. "Kurii ri ki ki ki kui kuiii ii ki ki ohhh (She is waiting for you at you new home. Good luck!)" Kuriboh said before disappearing. "Wait who I….s s…h..e?" Yusei tried to ask but fell asleep. "Wake up master Aki? That boys waiting for you! At Duel Academy." The second voise said.

[Real world]

"Looks like it was the result of a hologram malfunction Dr Crowler. The shockwave safety failed and that sent the boy flying." A technician explained after investigating what happened. "First that slacker wins a duel against me, crushes me with my own monster and then this happened. Talk about an odd day. Thanks for the report anyway, now I need to write one and place this kid in Slifer!" Crowler said. "DR Crowler his overall results gives him a pass to Ra!" an assistant added. "After this embarrassment I won't give him this pass, besides we have too many Ra incomers this year. Place him in Slifer with a report of this accident and a chance to do a trial for Ra in 6 months. At least I should be fair enough for him." Crowler added before leaving. 'Who knows maybe they will give him that room under the circumstances for the incident.' Crowler thought to himself.

"I hope those two will be ok. who knew Kaiba corps hologram system would send that guy flying." Crow thought showing some concern. "Who cares Crow, with the deck he used he will be placed in the red dorm I would guess. Im in the blue dorm so it concerns me not" Jack said before leaving. "Wait up Jack! You comeing sayer?" Crow asked but got no reply. "That Kid was sent flying into that Akiza girl, He even hurt her. I'll make him pay and make that bitch mine. After All with that outfit she was just asking me to take her!" Sayer said under his breath.

The Next day Akiza woke up in the infirmary, she didn't know where she was but something felt different. "Where am I? What happened?" she said to herself just as the door opened and a nurse came into her. "Well looks like sleeping beauty just woke up." The nurse said joking with her. "Excuse me but who are you and did you have to say that?" Akiza retorted, she never thought herself as beautiful so she felt a little offended. "Wow your critical of yourself aren't you. Well I better get used to that since I get to know you over the next 3 years." The nurse continued. "3 years?" Akiza questioned. "Yes. Im Fonda Fontaine, I'm both Nurse and Girls dorm Leader at Duel Academy. Your lucky all you got was a simple head collision back there at the trials. At least you two didn't get badly hurt but please take it easy before you ferry tomorrow. Your free to go when your ready." Miss Fontaine replied before giving Akiza her discharge form. "Wait Miss Fontaine, What happened to the boy from yesterday." Akiza asked, she didn't get why she asked but she felt she needed to know. "Light concussion and was knocked out for 6 hours. He went home last night. Is he your boyfriend?" Miss Fontaine replied with a cheeky grin. "N… .no it's just I was wondering if he was ok that's all." Akiza admitted sounding nervous. "Relax Akiza I was teasing, get use to it. See you at the academy." Miss Fontaine finished and left.

[Acadamy Island]

"So that's what happened then Crowler?" said a male voise into the phone. "….." Crowler replied over the phone. "Anyway get back as soon as possible. Goodbye." He said before putting the phone down. "Im guessing the incident was more serious than you thought then Chancellor Sheppard?" said a second voice. "Your right Mr. Kaiba, it seems at the moment this Yusei fellow used a double barrage combination the system over compensated and that was what resulted in the accident, but that's not what I'm concerned about. If I know Crowler he will have used this test result to downgrade his score. I already reviewed this kid and he seems to have the skills of a Ra, however he is also rated at a Satalight resident so I guess that will happen either way." Chancellor Sheppard explained. "At least no one was seriously hurt so let's be thankful for that. Looks like the duel disks needs an update, I never expected that a combination like that would overlap instead of playing out one at a time like normal." Seto Kaiba replied.

"Well soon they will be here for the new year at duel academy. I predict that this might special year for us all." Chancellor Sheppard said looking out at the port. "You never change Sheppard, but do us a faver. Keep an eye on this duelist." Seto said and handed Chancellor Sheppard a file. "I fear that he could be trouble this year so have Crowler keep a leash on him." He continued. "Sayer Devine? He ranked mid way on the blue table didn't he." Chancellor Sheppard said confused. "We did a background check and we notised some odd issues in his history. He also seems to have a connection to a cult in the new Domino area but these no evidence to say he is part of it." Seto explained. "If that's the case why is he being allowed to enter?" Chancellor Sheppard asked worried. "Becouse there is no proof about it, we can't debate his entry based on rumor. That's why we would like him to be observed." Seto confirmed. "What do we do if it's proven right?" Sheppard asked. "Depending on what he does we will expel him if needed. Cults in the city is one thing but here it's not allowed." Seto replied before getting up to leave. "Oh Sheppard, since that Yusei kid discovered a issue with the duel disk I would like you to let him use his home made duel disk instead of the stock version you use. If he asks just say is a reward for what he discovered by accident. Oh but ask him to modify it to close like the standard version for safety first." Kaiba added before leaving.

[Domino port]

"Will all obelisk students report to the front of the ship for boarding instructions!" Called Miss Fontaine using a megaphone, she was trying to prevent any confusion. "All other students please Report to the rear of the ship for boarding instructions." She continued. "Well Yusei I won't see you for 3 years now, I'm so proud of you getting into duel Academy. Don't try to get a girlfriend too quickly." Martha said while giving Yusei a slap on the shoulder. "What? Martha I'm here to learn to be a better duelist not date!" Yusei replied getting flustered. "Yusei you will call us some time to keep in touch right?" said a young girl next to Martha. Yusei got down on his knee to look at her in the eyes. "Yes Luna I will try and call when I can. If I don't understand something I'll need you to help anyway." Yusei replied. "And don't worry Leo I'll call you too." Yusei added. "You better Yusei I want the best duel ever with you when u return." Leo countered. "That's a deal Leo." Yusei reassured. "Here Yusei. You phone I bought for you. Don't worry about topping up the phone. I'll be topping it up every month for you but keep me in the loop with the credit ok." Martha asked handing over a slide phone Yusei liked the look of before. "Thanks Martha, I will." Yusei replied with a smile. " **Final boarding call for duel academy!** " the PA system announced. "I better go then." Yusei said before Luna stopped him. "Yusei don't forget you duel disk." Luna reminded handing it over. "Thanks Luna, Bye Guys" Yusei said as he ran off to the ship. "Duel academy here I come!" Yusei said but them wondered 'Who is the girl that dream meant? Red hair? That's all I have to go on.'

Unbeknown to Yusei as he ran off to the Ship Akiza walked up to the edge of the ship looking out for him. "I hope I get to see that Yusei again? I want to see what he can do again? Maybe he will have what I need to become more complete in myself." Akiza said and as she looked at domino city again the ship departed for Duel acadamy.

 **Well What do you think? Yes ive kept the tuning idea for synchros in mind when I added to junk synchrons effect. This will be the case with yusei's tuner monsters for now. also as you might have notised Junk worrior got an effect boost as well. this is because yusei's fusions monsters will have an extra effect based on one of yusei's speed speel cards but adjusted. These effect changes are only temporary as the plot will currect this later on.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think, as always suggest your own ideas, they may get intergrated into the story and you will be credited.**


End file.
